Phenomena associated with a sedimentary basin may be modeled using a mesh, a grid, etc. As an example, a structural model may be created based on data associated with a sedimentary basin. For example, where a basin includes various types of features (e.g., stratigraphic layers, faults, etc.), data associated with such features may be used to create a structural model of the basin. Such a model may be a basis for analysis, further modeling, etc. Various technologies, techniques, etc., described herein pertain to structural modeling, structural models, etc.